


Appetite | Ăn uống chi dục

by Stony1111



Series: DoomIron short [1]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, Mild armor kind, Rimming
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony1111/pseuds/Stony1111
Summary: Bản dịch phi thương mại và có sự đồng ý của tác giả. Vui lòng không đem ra ngoài.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Victor von Doom
Series: DoomIron short [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791382
Kudos: 2





	Appetite | Ăn uống chi dục

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [口腹之欲](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050905) by [Rrose_Selavy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrose_Selavy/pseuds/Rrose_Selavy). 



> Bản dịch phi thương mại và có sự đồng ý của tác giả. Vui lòng không đem ra ngoài.

Khi Tony cuối cùng cũng có cơ hội gặp Victor, gã vốn là định việc công xử theo phép công, không cho đối phương sắc mặt tốt dù chỉ một chút. Nhưng xét thấy nửa năm nay mình nằm trong buồng ngủ đông, Victor chẳng những cực kì khác thường không gây sóng gió gì, mà còn yêu quý và chiếu cố cô bé nhỏ dưới trướng Tony nữa, ngay cả đa nghi như Tony cũng không tránh khỏi có 0.1% dao động. Có lẽ là do giữa những kẻ mơ hồ về mặt đạo đức luôn có sự đồng cảm lẫn nhau, mà Victor tuy là một nhân vật tàn nhẫn, nhưng tại phương diện này cũng không phải là không thể tha thứ được. Huống chi Tony đâu phải là người hay mang thù đâu, trên người gã đại khái còn đang theo phép ẩn dụ cắm thanh vương giả thánh kiếm Excalibur của Victor linh tinh gì đó kìa. (1) 

Bọn họ định ngày hẹn tại nơi ở mới của Victor giữa những ngọn núi tuyết ở Thụy Sĩ. Trong lúc hạ cánh, Tony tưởng tượng thời gian Victor ẩn cư tại đây, nghĩ lầm hắn còn giữ lại tư thái quân chủ kiêu ngạo, bá chiếm toàn bộ lâu đài, hét lên với hàng tá người hầu. Sự thật nằm ngoài dự đoán của gã -- chỗ ở của Victor không có một bóng người. Tòa nhà khổng lồ với kiến trúc thời Trung cổ ẩn giấu các phòng thí nghiệm hiện đại, bao gồm những công cụ tiên tiến trong các lĩnh vực hóa sinh, thiên văn học và vật lý lượng tử khác nhau, còn có thư viện sách ma thuật mà Victor từng lấy làm tự hào, từ đại sảnh nối thẳng đến đỉnh toà nhà, kệ sách dài đến nhìn không thấy điểm cuối.

Tony cẩn thận lái bộ giáp lên tầng trên cùng, bụng bảo dạ không đi đụng đến bộ sưu tập quý giá của Victor. Lá chắn ma thuật được thiết lập chặt chẽ khắp lâu đài, khiến hệ thống dò xét của FRIDAY chẳng phát hiện ra cái gì, nhưng nó không có nghĩa là Tony nóng lòng muốn gặp mặt đối phương đâu, thay vào đó, gã nhàn nhã bắt đầu tìm kiếm phòng làm việc chính của Victor, muốn tìm bộ giáp thuộc về mình bị Victor cuỗm đi mất. Cho tới khi gã một đường lần mò từ tầng cao nhất đến thư viện tầng hai mà vẫn chẳng thấy bóng dáng phòng làm việc đâu, gã cuối cùng mới có chút không kiên nhẫn.

"Victor," Gã buồn bã ỉu xìu hét lên với không khí. "Anh đang ở đâu?"

Lấy cái loại tính cách nhiệt tình yêu thương gây hấn gây chuyện này của Victor, hắn đương nhiên sẽ lựa chọn vào giờ phút này bỗng nhiên dịch chuyển đến sau lưng Tony.

"Tôi cho rằng em vĩnh viễn sẽ không hỏi."

Tony nghiêng người ra sau, tặng cho hắn ngón giữa hợp kim màu đỏ. Victor, như gã đã thấy trước đó trên chương trình TV và phương tiện truyền thông xã hội trong khi xem lại tin tức thời sự, mặc một bộ áo giáp người sắt sửa đổi mới, chiếc áo choàng màu lục đậm biểu tượng của hắn được một cái khóa không tồn tại cố định, khóa lại trên vai hắn đầy kỳ tích, mũ choàng che khuất nửa mặt giáp. "Đi với tôi." Hắn nói, ngữ khí lãnh đạm chỉ thị, giơ tay chỉ hướng hành lang phía sau. "Có mang theo mẫu virus không?"

"Thật là thô lỗ." Tony la lên, nhưng vẫn phất tay rút lại bộ giáp, đuổi đến một bên, lôi từ trong túi quần bên người ra chai thuốc thử chứa mẫu virus may mắn còn tồn tại đưa qua đi. Trong hai giờ tiếp theo, gã thế mà lại thật sự làm được việc công xử theo phép công: Ở phòng làm việc bận rộn với các thí nghiệm tách mẫu, còn muốn phân tâm tạo ra một thanh chống lắc cảm biến không hẳn vô dụng cho nghiên cứu tiếp theo. Gã hối hả ngược xuôi ở hai đầu phòng thí nghiệm khiến mồ hôi ra đầy đầu, vì thế gã cởi hết áo ra, chỉ mặc độc chiếc tank-top. Rồi khi Tony rốt cuộc có được 40 giây nhàn rỗi, gã lựa chọn đại phát từ bi dành khoảng thời gian quý giá này vào công việc bận rộn của Victor.

"Nhìn xem cái này." Victor đưa cho gã sổ ghi chép của mình, bên trên viết đầy chú ngữ mà Tony xem không hiểu, nhưng Victor từ không khí trống rỗng kéo ra một chùm sáng, ánh sáng phân tán xung quanh chuyển từ vàng kim sang ánh đỏ, lại dần dần trở lại sắc vàng cam, chậm rãi nhảy lên như mạch đập. "Có người đang truy tung mẫu này, bọn chúng phát hiện ấn ký tôi lưu lại trước đó, cũng cố gắng sử dụng chú ngữ nhiễu để theo dõi định hướng giới tính từ năng lượng còn sót lại của tôi."

"Anh tính toán cứ thế mà bỏ mặc chúng sao?" Tony thất thần lẩm bẩm. Phần lớn lực chú ý của gã đều bị phân tán đi rồi: gã cảm thấy hoàn cảnh xung quanh mình có gì đó không thích hợp, không phải tất cả đều tiêu cực, chỉ là-- xa lạ, nhầm lẫn, làm tiềm thức gã lo sợ bất an.

"Chờ một chút, sớm muộn gì bọn chúng cũng sẽ bại lộ thân phận thôi." Những ngón tay bọc giáp của Victor xuyên qua chùm sáng, bị ánh sáng bao phủ đến gần như biến mất. "Tiếp xúc điểm giữa hai ma thuật càng nhiều, thì điểm đặc trưng của linh khí càng khó để che dấu."

Tony an tĩnh thưởng thức đôi tay Victor trên dưới tung bay, ở giữa không trung dệt ra pháp trận, một đoạn cổ ngữ Rune bay vào giữa các trang giấy trong sổ ghi chép, ngưng tụ thành chữ viết mực nước màu xanh lục đậm. Gã chẳng hề hứng thú với ma thuật, liên quan đến công việc của những phù thủy cũng ít lại càng ít, nhưng ít ra có một điều mà gã thực sự có thể xem hiểu: Victor không thể nghi ngờ là nhân tài kiệt xuất trong đó. Hắn vô cùng chuyên chú, như thể vào chỗ không người, toàn thân tản ra không khí bình tĩnh đến gần như u buồn, không gian tinh thần của hắn không bị gò bó mà rộng mở, lấy cao ngạo cùng tự tin nghênh đón mọi thứ dám can đảm tiến lên khiêu chiến. Mà đôi tay thao tác ma thuật của hắn mới thật đẹp làm sao -- đó là bộ phận Tony yêu thích nhất -- ưu nhã, chính xác, khí thế hừng hực, treo ở giữa quá khứ cùng tương lai, như thể mỗi một lần run rẩy của khớp xương đều có thể tác động đến tần số của vũ trụ--

\--Rốt cuộc, loại cảm giác sai chỗ này giống như tấm ảnh chụp vừa được rửa qua thuốc tráng phim hiện ra hình ảnh -- Tony nhìn chăm chăm vào đôi bàn tay được bộ giáp bảo vệ kín mít của Victor: trong phòng thí nghiệm quá mức ấm áp này, đối lập với Tony hận không thể cởi sạch sẽ, Victor lại giống như một hiệp sĩ thời trung cổ, cái gì cũng không lộ ra. Suy xét đến lịch sử mặc áo giáp của đối phương so với của mình còn dài hơn cả sông Mississippi chết tiệt, Tony vốn không nên vì thế mà cảm thấy kinh ngạc, nhưng từ lúc Victor lộ mặt trước thế giới tới nay, số lần hắn lại vũ trang chính mình lần nữa trước mặt Tony như thế này... đâu phải là có thể đếm được trên đầu ngón tay chứ, mà là ngay từ đầu đã không có rồi. Gã cố nhớ lại một Victor mà mình tìm kiếm trong video tin tức những ngày này. Đã bao lần, hắn ở trong phế tích sau chiến, nơi khói bụi đã tan hết, hào phóng bỏ mặt nạ, không chút e sợ lộ ra đôi mắt màu nâu vàng sáng ngời của mình trước mọi người?

Có thể đó là một số biện pháp phòng hộ trong lúc thử nghiệm, hoặc có lẽ hắn chỉ là đã quen với bộ giáp Iron Man này, lại có lẽ, Tony đã bị xóa khỏi danh sách tin cậy của Victor, lại hoặc có lẽ, Victor dưới bộ giáp đã xảy ra chuyện. Bất kể tình huống nào, với tính cách của Victor, vội vàng yêu cầu hắn trả lời đều là sách lược dễ chọc giận đối phương nhất.

Gã cứ đợi cho đến khi công việc của hai người kết thúc. Ngoài cửa sổ, màn trời tím đen cùng ánh trăng bị đám mây mỏng che mờ đã thay thế hoàng hôn. Theo thói quen trong dĩ vãng của họ, vào những lúc như vầy, Victor thông thường sẽ mời gã cùng ăn tối; có rất nhiều lần, sau bữa ăn, bọn họ sẽ ngầm hiểu mà nán lại tại một khắc nào đó trong cùng một không gian, Victor sẽ không hề báo trước đi nhanh tới chỗ gã, không chào hỏi mà liền hôn lên bờ môi gã. Sau đấy, ngôn ngữ bị lãng quên, logic cũng mất đi vị trí, cho đến quá nửa đêm Tony mới bỗng nhiên rút tay ra khỏi ngực Victor đang ngủ, vắt hết óc mà tự hỏi bọn họ đến tột cùng là như thế nào (lại) làm tới trên giường.

Gã đi theo Victor đến sảnh trước của lâu đài. Victor đột nhiên dừng bước, quay đầu nhìn gã qua tấm mặt.

"Theo tôi đoán, em có vấn đề muốn hỏi tôi."

"Câu đấy không phải rất vô nghĩa sao, Sherlock?" Tony mắt trợn trắng. Gã vốn định trực tiếp hỏi Victor vì sao vẫn luôn mặc áo giáp, nhưng câu nói tuột ra từ trong miệng gã lại ngẫu nhiên biến thành: "Anh sẽ cùng ăn bữa tối với tôi chứ?"

Victor hiển nhiên không dự đoán được vấn đề này. "Em cần cần gì phải vòng vo với tôi."

"Đi nào." Tony tự mình bước đi. "Anh có gì ở đây nào? Tôi xuống bếp nấu nhé. Đầu tiên nói trước, tôi không biết sử dụng dụng cụ làm bếp nào ngoài lò vi sóng, lò nướng cùng nồi sữa (2) đâu."

"Tony--"

"Nước sốt béchamel (3). Anh chắc hẳn thích hải sản sốt béchamel đi? Với tôi không thành vấn đề, anh chỉ cần ngăn tôi đổ bột mì đến đầy đất là được--"

"--Stark--"

"--Hay là salad nhỉ? Đấy không phải món tôi thích nhất, anh biết đấy, nhưng Balsamic Vinegar (4) của Ý luôn là điểm yếu của anh, đúng không? Tôi cá anh nhất định phải có một chai. Hay anh thậm chí còn chả có rau dưa gì? Anh muốn gọi cơm hộp ở cái địa phương quỷ quái này như thế nào vậy? Máy bay không người lái hả?"

"Tôi không thể." Victor rốt cuộc thành công ngắt lời gã. "Ngay cả khi tôi mong mỏi được dùng chung thức ăn ngon với em một lần nữa."

Tony nhanh chóng ở trong lòng làm phép loại trừ. Hiện tại chỉ còn một khả năng.

"Tôi không biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra với anh, nhưng-- đừng cự tuyệt tôi, được không?"

"Mọi thứ phức tạp hơn thế này--"

"Cho tôi xem mặt anh." Tony ra lệnh. Victor động tác cứng lại, ngay sau đó cứng nhắc lắc đầu, đôi tay chậm rãi nắm chặt lại thành nắm tay đầy cương quyết và hung hăng.

"Đừng."

"Vậy cho tôi xem tay anh."

"Em nên rời đi."

"Victor." Tony đột nhiên đến trước mặt hắn. "Đưa tay cho tôi."

Victor không lên tiếng, nhưng hắn bỗng nhiên đột ngột thả lỏng hai vai, động tác ám chỉ một tiếng thở dài. Âm thanh kim loại va chạm chói tai qua đi, mảnh che tay Victor biến mất, chỉ còn lại undersuit màu xám đậm kề sát cơ bắp cẳng tay hắn, còn có đôi tay mà Tony yêu thích vô cùng: màu da hắn dưới ánh đèn huỳnh quang trắng rất giống trang sách vàng đã phai màu, chắc nịch lại yếu ớt; thứ cắm rễ trong dòng máu hắn, là tính cương trực đến từ dân du mục cổ xưa, nó tràn đầy sức sống mà chống cự lại sự hủy diệt giữa vòng vây của công nghệ hiện đại. Đôi tay này tựa như bản thân Victor, đã già nua lại tuổi trẻ, đi ở phía trước thế giới nguy cơ tứ phía này, nhưng vĩnh viễn sẽ không bước lên con đường lầm lạc. Đây là bàn tay của một nhà phát minh đã tạo ra thế giới, bàn tay của phù thuỷ hắc ám đã hủy diệt thế giới. Bàn tay của vị vua, bàn tay của kẻ ác, bàn tay của anh hùng. Đôi tay của một vị thần sai lầm.

Tony cầm tay phải của hắn lên, xoa lên vết chai dày ở đầu ngón tay và lòng bàn tay do quanh năm mài mòn mà xuất hiện. "Nếu tôi nghĩ không sai-- là mặt anh xảy ra vấn đề, đúng không?"

"Ừ." Victor để mặc Tony mân mê tay mình nhiều lần.

"Là ai làm?"

"Reed Richards." Victor trả lời. Trước vẻ mặt khiếp sợ cùng khó có thể tin của Tony, hắn bổ sung. "Tên đó đến từ một vũ trụ khác. Không phải Richards của chúng ta. Anh ta... là một kẻ nguy hiểm."

"Anh ta hiện tại ở đâu? Đã xảy ra chuyện gì? Nó xảy ra khi nào?" Tony thúc giục hỏi, đại não đột nhiên vận hành với tốc độ cao như thể được nhấn chốt mở. Victor nói không chừng có thể nhìn đến dòng điện trong đầu gã lách tách vang lên ấy chứ.

"Tôi sẽ tìm được hắn." Victor chỉ nói một câu như thế, cũng không biết là đang bảo đảm với ai.

Tony cúi đầu nhìn đăm đăm vàolòng bàn tay Doom. Gã đứng quá gần, mũi chân gã đã đụng phải mũi chân Victor, gã hơi nghiêng về phía trước một chút, để trán có thể đặt lên cằm Victor. Nếu là trước đây, kiểu thân mật này chắc chắn sẽ khiến gã cảm thấy xấu hổ, có lẽ là vì thái độ của Victor lúc đó, khinh mạn túm lại còn lớn hơn cả chân thành. Có lẽ đó là lỗi của gương mặt kia -- Victor có một đôi môi mỏng, bất kể nhìn từ góc độ nào đều luôn khiến gã có vài phần thất thần; những lúc hắn cười rộ lên, ý cười cũng chẳng thể lan tràn đến đôi mắt, khiến hắn trông luôn có vẻ miệng nói một đằng lòng nghĩ một nẻo, hoặc là đang âm mưu gì đó. Khi ấy, tới gần Victor tựa như tới gần một vị thợ săn không từ thủ đoạn, mà đạo lý trên thế gian này chính là: Đối mặt với thợ săn ngươi chỉ có thể tiến vào chế độ chống cự ở thế bị động, cho dù đối phương đang hôn ngươi. Nhưng trong hiện tại, loại ví von này không còn chuẩn xác nữa. Victor trở về vỏ của mình. Đó không phải xuất phát từ khiếp đảm, không phải mưu đồ tự luyến, cũng chẳng liên quan gì đến dã tâm, Tony không thể định nghĩa chính xác về mối quan hệ giữa Victor và áo giáp, nhưng ít ra gã hiểu được tại sao hắn lại lựa chọn mặc áo giáp để vừa lẩn tránh thế giới vừa thoát khỏi chính mình. Nó chẳng khác gì cái cảm giác của Tony mỗi lần gã trông thấy bản thân trong gương cả.

Chẳng cần nghĩ ngợi, Tony cố gắng duỗi tay gỡ xuống các bộ phận giáp bọc trên cánh tay trên của Victor. Nhưng hành động của Victor còn nhanh hơn gã, hắn đột nhiên lui về phía sau một bước tránh để Tony chạm đến, động tác kháng cự trên tay cũng trở nên kịch liệt, chỉ ở một giây trước khi sắp sửa mạnh mẽ gạt Tony sang một bên, hắn thu hồi thế tấn công rồi sửa thành đỡ lấy bả vai Tony, để cho gã ổn định lại bước chân mình. "Shh." Tony nhẹ giọng khuyên bảo. "Tôi sẽ không chạm vào tấm mặt của anh, được chứ? Tin tưởng tôi." Như là vì để Victor buông cảnh giác, gã thậm chí ngẩng đầu lên, ấn một nụ hôn nhất định thất bại lên mặt giáp lạnh lẽo của Victor, đây là lần đầu tiên gã chủ động hôn đối phương. Sau đó gã bỗng nhiên quỳ xuống, hai ba nhát gỡ bỏ phần giáp sắt ở hông Victor, ném sang một bên. Tiếng vang thật lớn quanh quẩn trong đại sảnh trống trải, vang đến nỗi khiến Tony càng không thể hiểu vì lý gì mà bản thân bỗng nhiên muốn điều này. Nhưng rốt cuộc, gã là loại người hành sự đến nơi đến chốn mà, gã cũng chẳng có ý định ngăn cản đôi tay mình mò mẫm đường nối có thể tồn tại gần phần undersuit chỗ hạ bộ Victor đâu. Sau một hồi lâu mà mãi vẫn chưa thể tìm được lỗ hổng nào, cuối cùng gã thất bại rên rỉ, để mặc hàm răng cắm vào bắp đùi Victor thông qua vải sợi hợp kim kém mềm mại.

Đôi tay quen thuộc của Victor rơi xuống mái tóc Tony, nhẹ nhàng lôi kéo. "Em không cần làm như vậy."

Nhưng tôi nhớ cái này, nhớ anh, Tony muốn nói. Nhưng trung tâm ngôn ngữ của gã xảo quyệt hơn nhiều so với những gì gã thực sự nghĩ, cho nên cuối cùng những lời gã nói ra đã trở thành: "Tôi đã không quan hệ tình dục trong sáu tháng rồi, và tôi chẳng có ý định kéo dài kỷ lục này đâu."

Lần này Victor thực sự thở dài, nó bị bộ lọc âm thanh của bộ giáp nén thành tiếng ù ù gần như vô ý nghĩa. "Em nên đối xử với bản thân tốt hơn." Hắn nói, nhưng đồng thời hắn cũng cởi một phần undersuit mà Tony cấp bách muốn nó biến mất kia ra. Tony thở dài áp sát vào dương vật nửa cứng của đối phương, toàn tâm toàn ý vùi đầu vào lấy lòng phần da thịt cuối cùng cũng lộ ra trước mắt mình. Nếu ý thức của gã có thể tách khỏi thân thể, quan sát tất cả từ một góc nhìn khác, gã có lẽ sẽ cảm thấy rất nực cười. Trong một tòa thành rộng con mẹ nó lớn, gã cứ như vậy không hề chần chừ quỳ gối trước Dr. Doom gần như vũ trang đầy đủ mà 'thổi kèn' cho hắn. Nhưng những cảm xúc mơ hồ không rõ của Tony đối với Victor bắt đầu trỗi dậy sau mấy tháng ngủ say, thậm chí còn càng thêm vội vàng và nồng nhiệt hơn so với lúc trước, nên giờ gã còn có thể làm gì được nữa đây. Ít nhất bộ phận thân thể bại lộ trong không khí kia của Victor có thể kề sát gã.

\---

Vấn đề là: Victor tiếp tục lên giường với gã, nhưng từ chối dùng chung đồ ăn cùng gã.

Nếu từ trước Victor không hề quan tâm đến đồ ăn ấy mà, thì giờ Tony cũng sẽ không quá băn khoăn như thế này. Nhưng sự thật hoàn toàn ngược lại: Victor có nguyên bộ lý luận từ chuyện lớn đến chuyện nhỏ về đồ ăn mà hắn yêu tha thiết, bên trong bao gồm các đề tài thảo luận như 'Lý do cho sự kết hợp hoàn hảo giữa gan động vật và nước sốt xoài chua cay', hoặc là 'Tác dụng của các giống cà chua khác nhau đối với hương vị của súp lạnh' vân vân và mây mây; hắn cũng nhiệt tình yêu thương các loại đa dạng đồ ăn vặt trên thế giới này -- Tony đồ rằng đó là một thói quen xấu mà khi dính vào rồi liền rốt cuộc bỏ không được hồi còn học đại của hắn -- Victor đối với hương vị của lát khoai tây chiên giòn thuộc như lòng bàn tay, còn đối với trái cây đóng hộp lại có một tình yêu mãnh liệt đến khác thường. Chính cái bộ dáng lơ đãng ăn uống thỏa thích mơ hạnh (5) đóng hộp trước mặt gã của Victor ngày trước đã khiến Tony ngộ ra 'Dr. Doom' hóa ra cũng chỉ là một cái tên có ý nghĩa tượng trưng quá mức nồng đậm, đằng sau cái tên này là một cơ thể máu thịt, trước khi bị ngôn ngữ kém cỏi cố ý che đậy thì không khác gì chính gã là mấy. Bọn họ hô hấp, bước đi, suy nghĩ; bị điều khiển bởi sự thèm ăn, lý tưởng, tham lam, tình yêu, nổi loạn; trí tuệ bị vây hãm trong cơ thể con người. Trên người Victor lúc ăn có một loại sức sống bỏng cháy to lớn, khác xa so với ý chí lạnh băng được viết trên chiếc mặt nạ sắt. Bộ phim đó đã nói như thế nào nhỉ? "Sau lớp mặt nạ này còn hơn cả máu thịt. Dưới lớp mặt nạ này là một lý tưởng... và lý tưởng thì không thể bị súng đạn xuyên thủng (*)." Nhưng, là một nhân loại có mối quan hệ sâu sắc với áo giáp, Tony chẳng hề ủng hộ tuyên bố này tí nào.

Mấy năm trước khi danh tính anh hùng của Tony vẫn còn là một bí mật, gã thường quên mất bản thân là ai. Gã vừa thân mật lại vừa xa cách. Cách chiến giáp, gã có thể thoải mái ôm chầm lấy bả vai một người đồng đội, hoặc là nói vài ba câu đùa riêng tư giữa những người bạn thân, nhưng có một việc gã chưa bao giờ từng làm: Lấy diện mạo thật của mình, nói chuyện cười đùa bên bàn ăn cùng đội Avengers, kêu ca về trận chiến vừa mới kết thúc, truyền cho nhau những món ăn thơm lừng để lấp đầy cái bụng đói kêu vang của chính mình. Sau khi gã công khai danh tính, lần đầu tiên cùng các đồng đội ngồi trên bàn ăn, cảm giác tựa như một đoàn tàu lượn siêu tốc trong công viên giải trí bỗng nhiên đâm sầm vào đầu, làm gã một trận lâng lâng, mắt đầy sao xẹt. Đó là cảm giác cuối cùng cũng được thế giới chấp nhận; đó chính là yêu và được yêu. Người chính là những thứ họ ăn (6), đồ ăn là cả phước lành lẫn nguyền rủa (úi giời, kẻ ăn hành tinh đối với điều này chắc chắn có rất nhiều ý kiến để phát biểu đấy). Đồ ăn định nghĩa sinh mệnh, mang lại ý nghĩa tồn tại cho xã hội, bộ lạc và gia đình. Đồ ăn cũng là sự phân chia giai cấp, chủ nghĩa phân biệt chủng tộc, tôn giáo, chiến tranh, tử vong. Đây là nguồn gốc phiền não của Tony: Suy xét đến những gì đối phương đã trải qua, một Victor ngay trước mặt gã ăn bánh quy có nhân quả thực không khác gì động vật họ mèo lộ ra cái bụng; người đàn ông nguyện ý ở trước mặt gã thể hiện sự thèm ăn kia, so với người đàn ông hiện tại thân khoác giáp bạc, trầm mặc làm tình cùng gã càng trân quý, càng chủ nghĩa lãng mạn -- nhưng điều đó không có nghĩa là Tony có lựa chọn, đúng không?

Tony ham thích việc giải đố. Chuyện cấp bách: Victor chính là câu đố kia.

Gã đặt 'Dỗ Victor ra khỏi vỏ' làm nhiệm vụ quan trọng hạng nhất trong nhật trình, đánh dấu nó bằng một ngôi sao đỏ trong lòng. Gã không biết lần trước đến tột cùng là ông bụt bà tiên nào thành công làm Victor vứt bỏ bộ giáp Dr. Doom của hắn (cùng quá khứ của hắn); nhưng thật ra gã có một suy luận, kết luận chỉ hướng người bạn cũ Reed Richards của họ, mà Tony hiển nhiên không có lực ảnh hưởng khắc sâu tận xương đối với Victor như Reed; gã cũng chẳng có cách nào chữa trị dung mạo của Victor. Nhưng những nỗ lực của gã rất có hiệu quả: sau hai ba lần làm chuyện giường chiếu, Victor bắt đầu học được chủ động cởi một bên giáp tay và mảnh che tay. Dù sao thì kim loại sắc bén khó tránh khỏi sẽ làm cơ quan nhạy cảm bị thương, mà Victor trước giờ lại luôn là một người tình ân cần rộng rãi, không đến mức mỗi lần đều gạt nhu cầu của Tony sang một bên, mặc Tony dùng tay đưa bản thân lên cao trào. Tony thừa thắng xông lên, dùng lời ngon tiếng ngọt rồi vờ nản lòng chậm rãi hôn những mảnh giáp lạnh lẽo, cuối cùng vào một đêm nào đó cũng khiến Victor bỏ đi tấm ngực và một phần giáp chân. Cái cảm giác lại lần nữa kề sát ngực cùng Victor tốt đẹp đến không thể tưởng, nhịp tim của Victor xuyên qua cơ bắp và da thịt đến lòng bàn tay Tony, sắp vọt vào trái tim của chính gã. Gã có thể cảm thấy được Victor cũng yêu thích mấy chi tiết vụn vặt này, yêu thích việc họ da kề da hiếm hoi, ít nhất mỗi khi Tony vuốt ve phần thân thể màu nâu mật của hắn, từ trong cổ họng hắn sẽ phát ra tiếng rên gần như không thể nghe thấy. Thỉnh thoảng không dừng ở đó, hắn sẽ vì Tony quá mức nhiệt tình liếm mút da mà siết chặt hông Tony, hoặc là phía sau cổ gã bằng bàn tay vẫn đeo chiến giáp, để lại những vết bầm tím vài ngày vẫn không biến mất. Tony có thể nhìn ra sự áy náy của đối phương sau đó khi Victor khẽ vuốt những vết xanh tím kia; nhưng cảm giác áy náy cũng là một phần của kế hoạch mà, Tony chỉ đơn giản là dụ khiến cho hắn tổn thương bản thân gã nhiều hơn thôi.

Cũng đâu phải là Tony không thích cách đối xử này.

\---

Tony bị Victor lật người lại ở trên giường. Đôi tay lúc trước vẫn luôn không chịu nghe lời của gã bị một bàn tay bọc giáp mạnh mẽ nắm chặt cùng một chỗ, giữ sau eo; một bàn tay thô ráp khác, bàn tay của con người ôm lấy bụng gã, nâng nửa người dưới của gã lên, làm mông gã dán lên hông Victor, kẽ mông kẹp lấy dương vật cực nóng của hắn. Khuếch trương đã làm vô cùng đầy đủ, chất bôi trơn quá liều sắp theo đùi gã chảy xuống tấm khăn trải giường rồi, huyệt khẩu khẽ hé mở của gã y hệt một lời mời nồng hậu, thế nhưng Tony vẫn còn phải một hai cọ xát đi khiêu khích đối phương. Tony nằm trên giường Victor, tuy rằng rất không an phận, ban đầu khó tránh khỏi việc vừa thượng cẳng chân hạ cẳng tay vừa lời qua tiếng lại, nhưng thời điểm động tình rốt cuộc sẽ trở nên hơi ngoan ngoãn. Gã đối với chuyện này rất là mâu thuẫn: gã có vấn đề nghiêm trọng về ham muốn kiểm soát, thế nào cũng phải đọ sức cùng người khác nhiều lần thì mới chịu; đồng thời gã cũng trung thành đến không thể chỉ trích, dễ dàng từ trong hiến dâng đạt được thỏa mãn, vậy nên thường thường trong lúc lơ đãng sửa chữa quá mức (7) mà trở nên hăm hở muốn lấy lòng.

Gã đã quỳ một lúc lâu, lại chậm chạp chẳng chiếm được chút thỏa mãn nào, lo âu đến đầu gối đều phải trượt trên khăn trải giường rồi. Có điều đó làm nền, Victor dù bận vẫn ung dung trông có vẻ đặc biệt chướng mắt. Những tiếng thở dốc cực nhỏ bị bộ lọc âm thanh thay đổi kia chỉ càng khiến Tony tức muốn hộc máu. Nhiều hơn nữa, gã nghĩ, khát cầu; gã cần tiếng rên rỉ bị kìm nén của Victor, những giọt mồ hôi chảy xuống từ tóc hắn, mùi hương độc đáo khiến người điên cuồng gần cổ hắn. Nhưng chưa phải lúc. Vẫn còn xa lắm. Gã thử giãy giụa cổ tay một chút, kết quả chỉ là làm cổ tay vốn bị thương nhẹ của gã đau đớn hơn.

"Victor." Gã bị bắt úp mặt vào gối, buồn bực không vui oán giận. "Anh còn chờ gì nữa."

Bàn tay ấm áp kia di chuyển, vờn một vòng quanh bắp đùi khiến gã khẽ run, rồi ngừng lại ở đáy chậu mẫn cảm. Một ngón cái xoa lên những nếp gấp quanh huyệt khẩu gã, kéo xuống cho đến khi Tony có thể cảm nhận được một lượng lớn dịch nhầy ướt át bị mang ra khỏi cơ thể. Cảm giác xấu hổ làm gã theo bản năng co rút cơ bắp, nhưng kỹ thuật cứng rắn của Victor khiến tất cả hóa thành công cốc. Chức năng tăng cường thị giác của tấm mặt chỉ sợ có thể làm phần thịt non mềm ở lối vào của gã hiện rõ mồn một trước mắt Victor, giống như một quả cam đỏ (8) bị lột vỏ tách múi chảy ra chất lỏng mới mẻ, được đặt vào mâm đựng trái cây mặc cho người cẩn thận nếm thử. Trí tưởng tượng có chứa ý tự nhục nhã làm Tony cả người nóng bỏng đến độ như thể bị hơi nước nóng xối khắp người.

"Đừng như vậy, làm ơn." Gã líu nhíu cầu xin. "Anh muốn tra tấn chết tôi sao? Anh đã-- Ah!" Lạy chúa, kia cũng đau quá đi mất. Động tác của Victor quá nhanh, quá không lưu tình, như mãnh hổ vồ mồi tàn nhẫn chuẩn xác, dương vật cực nóng không thêm giảm xóc cứ thế nghiền nát tuyến thể yếu ớt của gã, đem bí mật cơ thể gã mở rộng đến cực hạn, quyết tuyệt vô tình như mổ bụng xẻ ngực -- nhưng đó là quá nhiều đối với Tony. Nếu sự hoang dã và tàn bạo không thể kiểm soát chính là bản chất của Victor, gã không biết mình có thể thừa nhận đến mức nào. Nhưng sự ôn nhu và hung ác của Victor được viết trong cùng một đoạn, biến thành những từ ngữ lồng vào lẫn nhau, không thể trong hai chọn lấy một; khi Victor một bên phóng khoáng mà đâm vào thân thể gã, đóng đinh gã dưới thân hắn, một bên vỗ về chơi đùa phần thịt mềm sau cổ gã như đang thuần phục một con thú, ý chí chiến đấu của Tony lập tức tan đi, hóa thành tiếng thút thít và tiếng rít trong cổ họng. Hai tay của gã không biết bị Victor buông ra tự lúc nào, vô lực đặt ở trên giường, cổ tay hơi sưng liên tục cọ vào khăn trải giường khi thân thể gã kịch liệt lay động, làm gã đau đến mức hút khí lạnh. Nhưng mà trong nháy mắt kia, đau đớn bỗng chốc biến mất vô tung, chỉ còn sót lại một chút cảm giác đau khoan thai tới muộn. Tony gian nan xoay đầu giữa những cú thúc như mưa rền gió dữ của Victor, vừa vặn bắt gặp ánh sáng sắc chàm tan đi giữa những đầu ngón tay hắn.

"Nhưng tôi không đồng ý đâu." Tony cười khổ giữa những tiếng thở dốc. "Chuyện anh sử dụng ma thuật trên người tôi ấy."

Kể từ sau sự cố, Victor đã ngừng nói chuyện ở trên giường. Vì lẽ đó mà gã cũng không chờ mong Victor trả lời, cho nên khi giọng nói của đối phương vang lên, trái tim gã đột nhiên nhảy lên một nhịp.

"Chẳng lẽ em tình nguyện giữ lại chúng nó sao? Miệng vết thương; đau đớn." Victor dựa vào ôm lấy eo Tony trong tư thế cả hai chặt chẽ tương liên, một tay kéo Tony về phía sau, dương vật hắn đột nhiên chen vào chỗ sâu trong Tony, bức Tony thét ra một tiếng kêu lạc giọng. Thế công của hắn ngay sau đó càng thêm mãnh liệt, gần như là để chính mình ở huyệt khẩu Tony nhanh chóng ra vào, âm thanh chất lỏng bị quấy trơn trượt gợi tình đến chói tai. Bộ giáp chưa cởi trên đùi hắn một lần lại một lần va chạm vào da thịt không được bảo vệ của Tony, lạnh băng lướt qua trong giây lát không đủ để làm dịu đi cơn khô nóng trong cơ thể Tony hoặc là cơn đau âm ỉ giữa hai chân.

Tony đưa một bàn tay lên phủ lấy giáp tay đang giữ chặt eo mình của Victor, làm cho mười ngón tay hai người đan vào nhau. Sức mạnh cất chứa trong những cơ quan kim loại tinh xảo đó làm gã âm thầm khẩn trương, mà mâu thuẫn với nó lại là, sự áp chế của Victor đối với gã khiến cho gã tâm an. Gã bại lộ chính mình như vậy, trần trụi trong lồng ngực vừa dày vừa nặng, vừa cứng vừa lạnh của Victor giống như mới sinh, như đồ sứ dễ tổn hại; như thủy tinh nóng chảy, như một vì sao rơi. Đây là nguy hiểm như liếm máu trên lưỡi đao, chuông cảnh báo trong đầu gã kêu gào. Đây là ôm lấy mãnh thú, là ngủ say trong miệng núi lửa, là tán tỉnh hiệp sĩ cầm kiếm, hoặc đi vào biển rộng khi thủy triều lên. Nhưng gã một khi đã chứng kiến một Victor dưới lớp áo giáp nặng nề liền không có khả năng quên hắn đi. Liệu có ai sẽ muốn vứt bỏ trân bảo thật vất vả mới có được chứ, chẳng sợ nó sẽ đưa tới hồng thủy ngập trời?

"Còn tùy vào tình huống." Gã mơ mơ màng màng chôn đầu vào gối, nhỏ giọng nói. "Nếu anh sau đó định hôn cho nó khỏi (kiss it better), thì tôi chịu một chút thương tổn nhỏ cũng chả sao."

Victor vì những lời này càng thêm hung ác chơi gã, hơn nữa nhìn qua có vẻ hạ quyết tâm muốn cho Tony bắn mà không bị chạm vào, nắm chặt tay gã không chịu buông ra, cho đến khi hắn cuối cùng cũng đâm đến chỗ sâu nhất, phóng thích tất cả trong cơ thể Tony. Rồi sau đó hắn đột nhiên rút mạnh ra, một chưởng đẩy vào gáy Tony úp mặt gã xuống gối, ngón tay kim loại nhéo vào động mạch yếu ớt của Tony đầy uy hiếp. "Không được nhúc nhích." Hắn cảnh cáo. Tony còn chưa kịp phản ứng, đã ngay lập tức bị tiếng chửi thề sợ hãi cùng tiếng rên rỉ của chính mình chặt đứt suy nghĩ -- gã cảm thấy hơi thở ấm áp đã mất từ lâu của Victor phả vào giữa hai chân bị chà đạp đến rối tinh rối mù của mình, và rồi đầu lưỡi linh hoạt quét thật mạnh qua huyệt khẩu gã, cuốn đi những thứ mà Tony chỉ có thể đoán là chất bôi trơn dư thừa và tinh dịch của chính hắn. Khi hàm răng của Victor nhẹ nhàng cọ qua, Tony thiếu chút nữa liền phải khóc thành tiếng. Nó quá mức hạ lưu dơ bẩn, quá hoàn mỹ; thậm chí ngay cả cảm giác nhục nhã khi bị nhìn chằm chằm vào nơi riêng tư trong cự ly gần cũng không thể khiến gã phục hồi lại tinh thần, ngược lại khiến gã gần như muốn mở miệng van xin nhiều hơn. Sau đấy, khi Victor đẩy đầu lưỡi vào lối đi chạm cái liền đau của gã, và vết sẹo cuối cùng cũng lại thấy ánh mặt trời trên mặt Victor cọ vào cái mông mềm thịt của gã, Tony đã không còn phát ra tiếng, không có rên rỉ cùng cầu xin, không có chửi rủa cùng tiếng khóc bị kìm nén ngoại trừ tên của Victor còn treo trên đầu lưỡi, gã nhiều lần bị nhấm nháp trong cơn điên cuồng như thể đột ngột bị sốt cao cho đến khi chỉ còn lại có cốt lõi. Hương vị kia là chua xót.

\---

Họ làm việc, nói chuyện với nhau, chơi cờ, đi ngủ. Victor vẫn biến mất trong bữa ăn; Tony vẫn đẩy phần sandwich một người ăn vào lò nướng. Nhưng Victor đã hôn gã một lần, vào giữa đêm nào đó khi cả hai đều bị mất ngủ, hắn khiến Tony nhắm mắt lại. Tony thật cẩn thận mà tham nhập khoang miệng hắn, truy đuổi lưỡi hắn, giống như trêu đùa một con bướm.

\---

Victor hôn gã lần thứ hai. Sau đó là lần thứ ba. Sau lần thứ mười bảy, Tony không đếm nữa. Mười bảy là một con số đẹp, là số nguyên tố, số nguyên tố Fermat, là số nguyên ngẫu nhiên nhất trong truyền thuyết của hacker. Hoặc có lẽ mười bảy chẳng là gì, chỉ là một trong những nụ hôn nhỏ bé không đáng kể của Victor.

\---

"Ù ôi, đây là gì vậy?" Vào buổi chiều nọ sau khi trở về từ một nhiệm vụ, Tony vừa mới ló đầu vào đại sảnh tòa thành, đã bị mùi hương nồng đậm của ớt đỏ xộc thẳng vào mũi đến mức lui về phía sau ba bước.

"Ớt đỏ." Câu trả lời rõ vô dụng của Victor từ tầng hai truyền đến. Âm thanh điện tử từ bộ lọc âm thanh biến mất, Tony phỏng đoán Victor đang mang mặt nạ bình thường mà hắn dùng ở nhà (xin chú ý là, ở nhà trong từ điển Latveria khác với ở nhà trong từ điển tiếng Anh đấy nhé), có lẽ vẫn còn mặc bộ áo ngủ buổi sáng kia. Đây là trang phục của Victor trong mấy tuần gần đây hắn ở nơi này. Này bị Riri Williams trong lúc đến gặp Tony bắt gặp qua một lần, cô nhóc rất không cho mặt mũi mà châm chọc hắn một phen.

Chân vịt nướng giòn với ớt đỏ, ăn kèm với rau diếp đắng ướp đường nâu và dầu giấm. Tony phân không rõ đây là đồ ăn của Latveria hay là của Hungary, chỉ mơ hồ cảm thấy hương vị kia nhất định tươi ngon. Victor lau sạch dao, xoay người chuẩn bị rời khỏi nhà ăn.

"Hey." Tony gọi hắn lại. "Anh quên ăn rồi."

Victor quay đầu đi tới. "Đồ ăn của tôi ở trong phòng."

"Làm ơn." Tony bất đắc dĩ kêu. "Anh luôn là quên ăn cơm, tôi biết đấy nhé. Anh không cảm thấy trò ngươi tiến ta lui này có hơi nhàm chán sao?"

Gã nghe thấy tiếng cười nhẹ của Victor truyền đến, thanh âm kia đến từ lồng ngực; đến từ tâm. "Tony, em hình như cho rằng bàn ăn này chính là tổng kết quan hệ của chúng ta; chia sẻ đồ ăn chính là bản chất thật nhất của sự thân mật. Không phải như thế đâu. Tôi vô cùng yêu những lần tôi cùng em dùng chung bữa tối; chúng vẫn luôn tồn tại, cho dù mỗi người một phương cũng không sao. Ngoài tôi ra, tôi cho rằng trên đời này chỉ có em là hiểu rõ nhất ý nghĩa của mặt nạ: Nó không phải là sự ngăn cách giữa người với người, mà là bức tường giữa một người cùng bản thân người đó. Tôi không oán hận điều này; không còn nữa. Sẽ có một ngày, tôi đối với người bên dưới cũng không còn oán hận. Mà trò ngươi tiến ta lui này ư? Em đánh giá thấp nó, cũng đánh giá thấp chính mình, Tony, bởi vì em đã rất gần kề rồi. Em hôn tôi cho đến khi tôi lành."

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Bối cảnh trong lời Tony là ở tập [Iron Man: Legacy of Doom #4](https://readcomiconline.to/Comic/Iron-Man-Legacy-of-Doom/Issue-4?id=92994)
> 
> (2) [Nồi sữa - milk pan](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB17P6JX7L0gK0jSZFAq6AA9pXaq.jpg_640x640Q90.jpg_.webp)
> 
> (3) [Sốt béchamel](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTQYewoZFrA-Sd9BkHDOZFpi6HzBrSJqGg7uRBXKP3AiWg&s), còn được gọi là nước sốt trắng, được làm từ bột trắng và sữa. Trong bản gốc ghi là '白汁' - 'nước sốt trắng', nhưng tui nghĩ để sốt béchamel thì hay hơn. 
> 
> (4) [Balsamic Vinegar](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcQvuNUlZ7pNp2yvwCOSEbu0axPmNGvWKJ1SPH5AyeBsnqNeYl5W&usqp=CAU) \- Giấm balsamic, đôi khi được rút ngắn thành balsamic, là một loại giấm rất đậm, đậm đặc và có hương vị mạnh mẽ có nguồn gốc từ Emilia Romagna, Ý và được sử dụng như một loại gia vị cho các món ăn Âu cao cấp, được làm hoàn toàn hoặc một phần từ nho phải. Nho phải là nước nho mới nghiền với tất cả vỏ, hạt và thân. Balsamic vinegar được xem là loại giấm 'quý tộc' nhất trong họ hàng nhà giấm. 
> 
> (5) [Mơ châu Âu](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSZF8D_kquh1O1Nfl7lsbi30oi64hdPbA__IqptvuI_6Pg&s), mơ tây, mơ hạnh hay hạnh là một loài thực vật thuộc chi Prunus. Tên gọi của loài thực vật này theo tiếng Anh là apricot, tiếng Pháp: abricotier, Hán văn là 杏 hoặc 杏子. Từ apricot của tiếng Anh và abricotier của tiếng Pháp thường dịch sang tiếng Việt là "mơ".
> 
> (6) You are what you eat - Nhân kỳ như thực. Khi bạn đang gặp 1 vấn đề nào đó, bạn ăn, và người ngoài nhìn vào thức ăn mà bạn ăn, sẽ biết được bạn đang ở trong trạng thái nào.
> 
> Ví dụ:
> 
> Những người gặp vấn đề trong tình yêu hay hôn nhân thường có xu hướng ăn đồ ngọt, mềm.  
> Người căn thẳng muốn ăn khoai tây chiên mặn và gà rán (do tuyến thượng thận gửi tín hiệu muốn ăn thức ăn mặn).  
> Đối với những người thất vọng về tình dục, họ thích các loại thực phẩm giàu carbohydrate như bánh quy, bánh mì. Những thực phẩm như vậy sẽ nhanh chóng tạo ra cảm giác no và mang lại sự hài lòng.
> 
> (7) Kiểu uổng quá chính -矫枉过正– jiǎo wǎng guò zhèng (câu trong Hậu Hán thư; kiểu là uốn nắn cho thẳng, sửa chữa; uổng là chỗ cong; đem vật cong uốn thành thẳng, lại làm cho méo lệnh hẳn về một bên. Dùng để hình dung sửa chữa sai lầm lại làm quá giới hạn cần có.)
> 
> Nguồn: [Hoasinh_Anhca](https://hoasinhanhca.wordpress.com/thanh-ngu-tuc-ngu-ii/)
> 
> (8) [Citrus sinensis](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSpjmYFxicrBsi5Z1W_vUTu2uJQZPwPRKHcKOFqbFfGeZE&s) \- Cam đỏ, hay cam máu, là một giống cam có ruột màu đỏ thẫm như màu máu. Cam đỏ được cho là một loại quả lai giữa bưởi và quýt. Đôi khi, màu đỏ máu cũng xuất hiện bên ngoài lớp vỏ.
> 
> (*) Lời thoại của nhân vật V, trích trong ['V for Vendetta'](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTGZpT17L0zrbwiclfWiA_yYpUMeLrkabYleO0Q0Uk-8QI&s) (V báo thù). Đây là một bộ phim Mỹ thuộc thể loại hành động - li kì, viễn tưởng, do Warner Bros. sản xuất năm 2005. Phim được làm theo truyện tranh của Alan Moore và David Lloyd thuộc hãng DC Comics, lấy bối cảnh Anh quốc trong một tương lai giả định của thế kỷ 21.


End file.
